


Plucked Strings（拨弦）

by ElisaDay



Category: Hannibal (TV), House M.D.
Genre: Gen, pairings are implied
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay
Summary: 概述：豪斯医生需要通过心理评估。出人意料的是，本次事件未造成人员伤亡。注意：故事发生在Hannibal TV剧集的107，House M.D.剧集的211之后。译注：本文是Hannibal跟House M.D.的Crossover。House M.D.译者当年热爱至极，不过在现在算得上是远古剧集了吧。所以这里尽量概括地介绍一下人物——豪斯医生（Greg House），普林斯顿大学附属医院的诊断学专家，医术极为高超，性格乖戾无礼，总之是个高智商混蛋（笑），腿部有旧疾，止痛药成瘾。詹姆斯·威尔森（James Wilson），肿瘤学专家，人人都喜欢的老好人，豪斯好友。卡迪（Cuddy），普林斯顿大学附属医院的女院长。史黛西（Stacy），豪斯前女友，爱过。





	Plucked Strings（拨弦）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plucked Strings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189811) by [More_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_night/pseuds/More_night). 



Plucked Strings  
拨弦

 

正文：

“挑一个，豪斯。”

“他连一根肋骨都没折断，”豪斯一边说，一边用手杖的橡皮头推搡椅背。

“你将一位病人推……”

“绊倒在他身上而已。诬……”

“比喻意义上的。”卡迪坐了下来。“挑一个。”

他打算将椅子给顶翻。还有咖啡桌上那株盆栽。要不然连咖啡桌一起。卡迪还将那份名单杵着。“绝对算不上有暴力倾向，”他说。

“挑一个。”

豪斯凝视一长串名单的同时，仍用手杖坚持不懈地捅右边那把椅子。“噢，你连价格都列出来了？”他说。“所以心理医生不光是失败的医生、被过于高估的假货朋友……”椅子翻倒了，桌子滑稽地转了个方向，不过盆栽是真的掉到地上，花盆支离破碎、泥土满地都是。“他们应该将提供的服务也列出详单才是。因为我想知道我花五百美元买到的东西包不包含真皮在内。”

卡迪恨恨盯着摔坏的摆设。“那是每小时的价格，”她说。

豪斯重新看了看表单。“那我知道了，就这个吧，”他扬起头。他将纸张飞回卡迪的办公桌上。她正在捡拾花盆的陶片。有那么一会儿，他考虑对此发表一番看法，不过卡迪肯定会对他受伤的心灵加以抨击，或者，反正。他从裤兜里掏出维柯丁。

“去法务部找乔治娅。别忘了把表格带上。”

-x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x-

一开始，豪斯以为来巴尔的摩是件好事。利在：可以逃离总想让他承认自己想念史黛西的威尔森。弊在：上一次来巴尔的摩，是跟史黛西一起。当他坐上计程车后，又是利处占了上风，因为他将搞明白到底是怎样一个心理医生一个钟头收费将近一千块。

闻名不如见面，那是个高个子男人，一口欧洲口音跟他的欧洲名字相得益彰，穿一套价值至少相当于他车子的西装。还是他买车时的价格，不计折旧。“格雷戈里·豪斯医生，”莱克特医生向他致意，一手将门拉开，伸出另一只手邀请他入内，没有与他握手的意思。“请进。”

穿过门口的时候豪斯与他保持着眼神对视，然后环顾四周温暖的红色墙壁，上层满满的书籍，版画装饰还有，他眨眨眼睛，那是——没错——角落里的羽管键琴。“这些玩意儿都是认真的，还是说你只是通过摆设成这种富裕贵族的样子显得通过告诉人们他们自己已经知道的东西而从他们身上榨出疯狂数额金钱的行径名正言顺？”

莱克特医生并没有失去风度，比如通过恶狠狠瞪他让他知难而退。可他的背部还是僵硬了一瞬。豪斯的眼神没有错过这一点。良好的姿势和优美的肌肉形态，意味着他是一位体操运动员或是舞者，或是瑜伽爱好者，或是穿塑形内衣的男人，莱克特医生看起来就像是这款，或者是对他有些便秘，这一点，从他井井有条到荒谬的办公桌，到整间办公室的整洁程度，看来是最有可能的，即便仅仅是比喻意义上。“比真金还真。莱克特家族的第八位伯爵，”他的回答友善和蔼，彬彬有礼，还不失幽默。现在豪斯是真的感兴趣了。“你选择我是基于我的计时费率吗？”

“实话实说，确实是的，反正不用我付钱。”豪斯脱掉外套，将它挂在两只皮革沙发之一的椅背上，并注意到心理医生的视线落到自己的腿部跟拐杖上。“你这花哨的头衔是否还关联着某座如梦似幻、贫困潦倒的庄园……在乌克兰？”他猜测道。

莱克特坐了下来。“非常接近了：在立陶宛。”

“我去。不过，我听说这个国家也是有真正大学的。通常，大多数心理医生都是些骗子医生，不过你还说不定是个冒牌的、低级的骗子医生。”

“我的确有可能是，如果不是在约翰霍普金斯大学医学院深造过的话。”

“真迷人。”

“你如此鄙视精神病科同行，是因为你看过太多精神科医生，还是太少？”莱克特问道。他解开西装外套扣子，靠在椅背上。

“你真会弹吗？”豪斯将背部意有所指朝向角落里羽管键琴的方向。

“我会。你转移话题是有原因的吗？”

“是的，一个病人感情受到了伤害，我的雇主却想要我找人谈一谈。你能不能不要用问句来回答我的问题？”

“是，我可以。不过那样我就什么消息都无法得到了。”

“你没必要使用一问一答来了解别人。我就不用。”

莱克特微笑起来。“你对我就并不了解，”他说。“并且我同意你的意见，一问一答并不是必须的。不过这种对话模式激发的反应观察起来比较有趣。举个例子，如果我问你你腿上的栓塞是什么时候形成的，我将会观察到你努力避免向我质询我的得知方式，”莱克特游刃有余道。

豪斯歪了歪头，大喇喇盯着莱克特观察。“瘸腿可能由许多原因导致，”他果不其然地开始了，“在推理演绎中，分别匹配是通常会运用的方法。你指出这是旧伤而不是新伤，是因为观察到我已习惯使用手杖。你发现它来源于医疗问题而不是事故，因为我没有急于解释。这样看来，栓塞这一点你极有可能只是蒙的。”

“你跛行时右髋的动作仍有轻微迟滞，表示你无法使用股直肌。血栓有合理的可能性……”

“概率上来说是的，鉴于它的体积不小，”豪斯得出结论。“所以你还是蒙的。”他伸手去掏维柯丁，倒了一颗在掌心，一把捂在嘴上。“你提到这些真正医生的知识是为了证明你的价值还是你真的记得医学院教的那些拉丁名词？”

“也不是不能两者兼顾啊，”对方轻笑一声，站起身来。“你是否介意放纵些许，拿慢性酒精中毒来搭配你的止痛药瘾？”

“拜托，”豪斯点头，稍稍低头看了看那丰茂的地毯，以及这里每一样物品貌似都价值不菲。“你在宴会上一定是让人如沐春风。”

“没有一个在场的活人有过埋怨。”

莱克特带着两杯白兰地返来，豪斯知道这玩意儿肯定高档到无法被称为这玩意儿，因为它一丁点儿也不呛。

“关于导致你不得不来这里的那桩意外。你当时嗑嗨了吗？”

豪斯低头看自己的酒杯。整个房间在维柯丁的软化下嗡鸣起来。“我无时无刻不在嗨。”

“不敢苟同。”

“我嗑药之后比没嗑药时要和蔼可亲不少，”豪斯重新措辞道。

“疼痛是脉冲式的还是辐射状的？”

“取决于什么时候。”

“你的雇主认为它影响你的判断力了吗？”

“没有。是我雇主的贱人律师这么认为。”

“那我猜这位所谓的贱人律师给你一张表带给我填写，来评估你的心理健康值。”

豪斯从上衣内口袋取出那张折叠起来的皱巴巴纸片，递了过来，看莱克特医生坐在座椅上，拿一只总体说来应该是万宝龙、不过也有可能更加昂贵的钢笔，就着一旁的玻璃桌将它填写起来。豪斯转过身，摩挲着酒杯，走到最近那面墙边，试图拉伸缓解腿部的疼痛。旋转，抬起，呼吸，再来一次，周而复始。

“全部完成，”莱克特医生将表格递给他。

等等，太不可思议了。“你不可能这么快全看过一遍。”

“我没有。不过我确实签过名了。”

“我感觉有哪里不对劲。”

“哪里呢？”

豪斯摇摇头。“你有古怪。”他的目光挪到墙面。东洋画作。（一尘不染的）书架。无可挑剔的符合几何学规律的环境布置。还有那种不太好人却格外好人的行为方式。“你是那种喜欢通过打破规则来表现自己很酷的二货吗？”

“你排除了我确实不在意所谓规则这种可能性吗？”

“没有，说真的。”豪斯走近了几步。“我很好奇你遵循的是哪种规则，”他缓缓说道。

莱克特亲切地微笑起来。“请，”他示意沙发。“坐下吧，放松一下腿部。没必要死守原则，”他带着完美的笑容走回他的办公桌旁，以仪式化的、规律的步幅，如同精密计算的程式。

豪斯坚持站立，将体重承载到手杖上。他歪头看看办公桌上按均衡比例码放的书本，对齐的钢笔，闪闪发光的锃亮桌面。“你对自己的强迫性神经官能症是有自觉的，对吧？”

心理医生坐下，抬起头，一手搁在腹部，五指伸直平齐，与地面平行。他将一只钢笔摆到笔记本正中央，说，“我很明白。正如你对你自己药物成瘾的觉悟一样。”

豪斯假装宽宏大量地点了点头。“所以，我们这是对互相保持沉默达成共识了？”

“或者我们也可以聊一聊。只要你愿意。”

“我还以为聊天是你这种人的工作？”

“我的工作是确保我病人的需要得到满足。你需要一个签名。我如你所愿。”

豪斯斜靠身体撑在拐杖上，动了动下巴，目光落到羽管键琴上。“介意我试试那个吗？”

莱克特脸上掠过了明显的不快，豪斯对此甘之如饴。“请便，”心理医生说道。

-x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x-

他讨厌拨弦乐器的声音。还有这键盘也太窄了。还有，当他按下手指，琴键总会阻抗——然后像是扯紧——再然后以一种怪异的方式下沉。 Gallows Pole听起来像是车祸现场，于是他试了试Rosemary Lane，结果好像更糟糕。（译注：两首歌似乎都是吉他民谣。）这些拨弦乐器啊，真是的。

于是，最后，他换成了巴赫，好些了。好的不止一点。

“所以。做这么一场戏是要干什么？”

莱克特没有挪动地方，仍坐在那儿。即便他紧张了，也被身体无时无刻不绷直的状态给掩饰过去了。这会儿，他正在平板电脑上逐次点开标签，不时停下来往一本Moleskine笔记簿上记载什么东西。“我们大部分的社交生活都是一场做戏，豪斯医生。人们之间的相互作用不过是一出戏剧的零碎片段，只不过这出戏剧的演员数量繁多，很难相信所有人都只是在做戏而已。然而事实如此。”

“哦，天。难不成你是‘我们的生活都是由上帝编写的剧本’那种人？”

“不是上帝。只不过，当然是我们当中最优秀的，有能力潜入幕后的人。”

豪斯停止演奏。他叹了口气。还故意叹出声来。“好吧，舞台是什么？”

“万事万物。”

“万事万物后边呢？”

“更多的万事万物。”

豪斯抬眼望去，将手杖在地板上敲击出自己现在本应弹奏的旋律。“如果这话能说的通，那我已经阅尽千帆了。还要翻倍。”

豪斯靠近门边，于是隐隐听到模糊的砰砰声，似乎是外门打开又被关上。他的目光转到窗户边。夜幕已经降临。他的预约是在晚上七点，常理而言应该是最后一个了。现在已经将近八点。莱克特医生同样听到了，不过除了抻了抻自己的马甲，并未表现出其他已然知晓的迹象。那么，这是个认识的人。欢迎的人。备受期待的人。

“这不是病人。我是你最后一个病人。”豪斯将自己的想法大声说出来。“也不是你妻子。你是那种会把婚戒戴出来的人，如果有妻子的话。”

莱克特整理了一下右手的衬衫袖口，让它超出西装袖口不超过一厘米。“是位朋友。”

“来你办公室而不是去你家？……”

“有这种可能性。”

脚步声在办公室门口顿住，木门外传来三声轻叩。豪斯扬起头。“什么朋友会敲门？我不信。”他起身。“这是个特别的人没错，但绝对不是朋友。我在考虑其他可能。”莱克特已经站起来，但豪斯了挡在他跟门之间。“拜托，请允许我来。”

当豪斯拉开门来，见到的是一位年轻些的男士。三十多岁，最多四十出头。深色卷发，藏在眼镜后面那双蓝眼睛并没有与豪斯对上，严格说没有，不过还是将他仔细打量了一番。他们分别站在门内门外沉默对峙了几秒。终于，豪斯旋身面对莱克特医生。他坐了回去，拿手杖指向威尔·格雷厄姆。“你上了他了？”他问。“我是说，好吧，可能有更好听一点的字眼。不过你要知道，他配不上你。或者也许这才是刺激之处。”

“我不知道你还有病人在，”威尔对汉尼拔说。他的表情已经变得一片空白。

“约见已经结束了。请进，威尔。豪斯医生正打算离开。”汉尼拔的语调温文有礼，如同清澈湛蓝的冬日晴空。

“我的飞机其实还有几个小时。我没什么别的地方可去。”

“你当然可以在机场等一等。”

“然后错过这么一场好戏？”豪斯翻了个白眼。

莱克特抿起嘴唇，威尔瞥了豪斯一眼，小心翼翼走了进来。“很抱歉，威尔。这是一场临时约见，”汉尼拔说。

“你不接受临时约见的，”威尔回答。看到豪斯医生仍挂在座椅背上的外套，还有羽管键琴前方被拖出来的琴凳。

“豪斯医生的雇主，丽萨·卡迪医生，是我医学院时期的朋友。她请我帮一个忙。我应允了。”言下之意是后悔莫及。

“我必须好好跟卡迪谈一谈她的社交圈子，”豪斯讽刺道。

“不合时宜的评价跟靠不住的俏皮话，让这个世界显得意外地微小熟稔起来。”莱克特说。

“千真万确，关于她的社交圈我可以嘲笑她一辈子。”

从豪斯西装口袋里，手机嗡嗡响了起来。他抽出手机看了看，挂断电话塞了回去。

“真叫人吃惊，还有人想要同你谈话，”威尔拿下巴朝豪斯口袋里手机形状的鼓包点了点，评价道。“或者，你这种具有攻击性的社会行为是专门针对让你无法依靠医学权威碾压的陌生人？”

“你也是个心理医生？”

“严格来说不是，不。”

“我社交方面的不合作是面向所有人的。越不愉快越有意思。”

“一派胡言，”威尔回答。

“我猜，正常的社交互动在你这里就是回避每一次有可能发生的眼神接触？”豪斯坐到病人扶手椅的扶手上，一手握住腿部，感觉疼痛的触须已经蔓延到脚上。

“当我回避社交互动，事情总会单纯许多。”威尔肌肉绷紧，向后靠在汉尼拔的办公桌边缘。他不知道双手该怎么摆放，于是抓住桌缘，又插回兜里，然后又拿出来。

豪斯的目光来到心理医生这边，他已经回到自己座位上，正在凝视自己的鞋尖，颇有几分冷峻的样子。豪斯又看向威尔。“印证了我的观点，”他终于开口，目光留在威尔身上。

“什么观点？”威尔问道。

“豪斯医生向我询问如果你不是一位病人的话，为什么要过来这边。我告诉他你是一位朋友，但他对这个回答并不满意，”汉尼拔解释道。

指着桌子，豪斯答道，“即便是朋友，你也绝不可能让对方像那样坐在你的东西上。太接近PY了。”

“我不会允许熟人那样做。不过朋友的话，可以，”莱克特反驳。

豪斯兜里的电话再次嗡嗡起来。威尔看着他将它划开，看了看呼叫者名字，又将其放回衣袋。

“还是刚才那人打来的，”威尔道。

“你肯定是个灵媒什么的吧，”豪斯道。

威尔缓缓摘下眼镜。如果他的手指不是在颤抖的话，豪斯会以为他这样是为了增强效果。威尔的眼睛是一种很特别的蓝，虹膜上带有绿色和灰色的斑点。“好吧，让我们瞧瞧，”他说。“你非常讨人厌。你嗑嗨了。你心惊胆战。你孤孤单单。你不想让别人知道，因为没人了解，因为你仍然排斥将自己的黑暗传染到四周。还有那种质地黏糊糊裹覆其上的、名为‘需要’的东西。”

有那么一会儿，豪斯直愣愣盯着他。“你到底是干什么的，威尔？”

此时此刻，威尔本可以伸出手来。可他将眼镜重新戴回鼻梁。“格雷厄姆，”他说。“我侧写连环杀手，并以此教学。”

“真迷人。”豪斯又摸出一颗维柯丁。

威尔耸耸肩。“有种异乎寻常的邪恶，我猜。”

“然而毫无价值。人类是很容易理解的，一旦你找到诀窍。杀手们跟其他人也没什么区别。生存在他们自己的痛苦不幸之中，以为通过违背最古老、最基本的群居性法则就能将自己解脱出去。”

莱克特平静起身，扣上纽扣。“豪斯医生，我相信我已经足够宽厚了。请注意你的态度，否则我只能请你离开。”他的语调降到了冰点。

豪斯手捂在腿上，冲对面的瘦高男人皱起眉头。他的身体语言似乎发生了变化。非常微妙的变化。还有肌肉的紧绷。他的语调带有一份超然，与他冷酷的姿态有些违和。“你看到了吗？”他问威尔。

格雷厄姆的视线从地板逡巡到豪斯脸上，停顿在靠近眉毛的某处。“你总能把人惹毛。我相信这个自知之明你还是有的。”

豪斯的思绪仍然试图追溯他看到盘旋在心理医生面孔上那细微的变化。但它业已消失无踪，一切重归波澜不惊。他重新面对威尔。“你要么看到了却不介意，要么你没看到，可这样就跟你将我看得那么透彻相矛盾了。”

手机又响了起来。豪斯长叹一声。

=此处分更=

“这样坚持不懈的行为有两个动机可供解释，”威尔冷冷地、颇有一番教授范儿开始说道，“要么是对方对你火冒三丈，在这种情形下，你会接起电话，因为你对此欢迎之至。或者对方是一个与你纠葛甚深的对象，这样你就并不完全是茕茕孑立、形影相吊。因为否则的话，你无法忍受。”

“你有孤独症。或者……”豪斯扬起头来。“或许没有。不过你现在有非常严重的镜像反映表现。你正在投射我。”

威尔抹掉额上酝酿许久的一小点汗珠。“这是一种共情，只是比大多数人程度更深而已。”他警惕地解释，“投射确实描述得恰如其分。”

豪斯的目光没有离开他。他没有继续听他说话了。“你发烧有多久了？”

“只不过是压力。”

“不，并不是。”豪斯靠近他，注意到格雷厄姆稍微靠后的动作，并不是典型的社会焦虑症表现。太过明显了。严格说来也不是出于傲慢。明显的自我厌恶感，太过强烈。“有其他症状吗？”

格雷厄姆摇摇头，迅速瞟了莱克特一眼。显然，他们从前曾就此话题有过讨论。“头痛，梦魇，”他欲言又止，“逼真的失神状态。”

豪斯挑高眉头，没有询问他这话是什么意思。感染是相当明确的，只是原因还不太清楚，而失神可能是他工作状态的一种必要手段。“你有宠物吗？”

威尔皱起眉头，看上去似乎义愤填膺，并且突然杀气腾腾起来。好吧，所以说他的宠物是很宝贵的。“狗。七只。”

“七只？”

“是的。”

豪斯耸耸肩，退回来。“你感染了。有可能是皮肤方面的。你身上某处肯定有皮疹。带狗去检查一下跳蚤、虱子、还有寄生虫。”

“我没有任何形式的皮疹。我的狗也非常健康。”

豪斯鼓起两颊。“不，才不是。我们人类体温更低是因为我们不吃自己的便便。”

门外传来三声轻敲。

莱克特向门口走去时，豪斯搜索枯肠，但在怎么无法在威尔冰冷刺骨的凝视之下想出一个笑话来。他不是为了引发自己的反应，像卡梅伦那样，也不是试图要自己上心，像卡迪那样，更不是想要警告。显然，就是为了叫人毛骨悚然。

了解。他的狗是真的、真的非常宝贵。

“威尔森医生。”听到莱克特的寒暄，豪斯阖上眼睛。糟糕的事情只会滑向更糟吗？

威尔森那边顿了一下。“莱克特医生，我非常惊讶你竟然还记得。”他们握了手。

微笑以及彬彬有礼的光泽再次回到了莱克特医生脸上。“芝加哥神经心理学大会。”

“2001年举办的。而且我们几乎连话都没说，”威尔森说道。他的语气有那么一丝不可置信，豪斯明白他根本一点也不信。

莱克特的微笑加深。真诚。坦率。相信我吧。你无法接受不知道我明白你的一切底细。“我的记性非常好。尤其是关于友好的接触。”

威尔森苦笑起来，“非常优秀的记忆力。”

“快请进来。”

“我真的非常抱歉上门叨扰，”威尔森进了门。“但豪斯医生的手机出了毛病。只要一来巴尔的摩，它就会罢工。”他解开外套，拉松脖子上的围巾。他讨厌自己头发凌乱的样子。他觉得自己有可能正在执行一项抢险救援任务。“从大家的表情上看，我猜正事已经结束了，而豪斯医生有点强人所难？”

莱克特回到办公桌旁，漫不经心地摆弄桌上的文具。威尔替他给出回答，“我们正在聊天，非常有意思。”

“我敢肯定，大多数人都不会这么以为，”威尔森礼貌地挑起眉头。他向威尔伸出手来，“詹姆斯·威尔森医生。”

他收到的答复只有对方的轻抿嘴唇。然后是简明扼要的，“威尔·格雷厄姆。”

与此同时，豪斯注意到了美联航的纸巾，一只角从威尔森的外套口袋露出来。他讨厌将它留在前座的垃圾处理袋里。感觉脏兮兮的，还浪费资源。“你坐飞机来的？……”

威尔森转身，将纸巾塞回去。“是，否则我就只能从新泽西步行来马里兰。”

“卡迪派你过来，怎么，是要监督我的治疗吗？”

“不，”威尔森翻了个白眼，“她派过我来，是为了……将损失减到最小。她事后又考虑了一下。结果她是对的。”

豪斯歪过头看莱克特医生。“她害怕我会侮辱这个家伙，以致她遭到记恨？”

“的确极有可能发生，除此之外，莱克特医生还是我院精神病科的捐助人。”

威尔森脖子上的围巾是比较贵的那条，白绢丝有黑色佩斯利图案的。他将它放在办公室里，豪斯只在筹资活动时见他戴过。看来他离开时很匆忙。也许是不情愿的。金钱奴役卡迪。卡迪奴役威尔森。以此类推。“数目不少，我猜，”豪斯懂了。他转向莱克特医生，对方好整以暇坐在桌旁，在格雷厄姆高耸的身形背后。心理学家露出一个克制和煦的微笑。

“没错，”威尔森答道。

手杖在地板上敲了两下。豪斯朝威尔点点头。“趁你在这儿，你可以告诉他去找一位真正的医生检查检查。”

这样没用：威尔森已经在扣上大衣纽扣。“好的。我会帮你转移注意力。这样你就能巧妙避免其他话题，比如你的手机为什么关掉了。或者，更有意思的，你有那么多地方可以去做心理评估，为什么就来了这里。巴尔的摩。”

“或者，因为他是所有心理医生里价格最高的，而我想要惹卡迪发火。我一直以来不就是这个作风吗？”

伴着毫无幽默感的笑容，威尔森的犹疑越来越深。“没有一点点是因为史黛西？”

“我的观点是——而且一向都是——没错。”

一番冷静的观察之下，莱克特医生的声音切入进来。“豪斯医生，你并未告诉我你已经有了一位心理医生。”

“我才不是——”威尔森抗议道。

格雷厄姆抬起眼睛看着他们。“你们之间是一种治疗性的人际关系。或者，至少，是一种相互依赖的关系。证实了我的观点。”

肿瘤学家皱起眉头。“什么观点？”

“说你关心我，”豪斯在他身后回答。“他从我不接你的电话而你持之以恒继续打过来推断出的。”

大概是气氛终于达到了濒临崩溃的顶点，又或者是威尔森终于领会到了这样竟然还能不爆发的古怪之处。他一边想，一边拧动外套上一颗扣子。豪斯看着他开始观察周围的环境。温暖的红色墙壁。遮光的漆黑窗户。威尔森的视线回到莱克特身上，一手按到胸口，有些夸张地表示道歉。“以普林斯顿大学-卡西诺教学医院以及丽萨·卡迪的名义，我表示由衷的歉意。”

莱克特还没来记得开口，豪斯就说话了，“你一点也不抱歉。你每一点每一滴都在洋洋得意。”他捞起自己的大衣，走向威尔森。

威尔森严肃地回瞪他。“我取消了下午所有预约，就为了订一张机票飞来这里，跟你吵这一架。又一次。我哪里表现出了任何愉悦的特征？”

“呃，你确实有，”格雷厄姆指出。“尽管不是毫无保留的享受，不过似乎有一些补偿作用在里面。”

“瞧？”豪斯道。“我不是这里唯一的混蛋呢。”

紧盯着格雷厄姆，威尔森沉着地问道，“那你呢？找医生检查过没有？”

“因为压力。我没事。”格雷厄姆立刻回答，将克制的恼怒表达得略微过了些。

维柯丁的作用消失了。豪斯伸手掏药瓶。“他有事。他的狗给他传染了寄生虫，或者是传染病。”拧盖，伸手，捂嘴。

威尔森的眉头拱起一个礼貌的、略带一丝医学兴趣的弧度。“真的吗？没有腹痛，耳痛，皮疹，关节酸痛？”

“除了头痛和梦魇没有别的了，”豪斯回答。“但可能屁事都没有。我的意思是，许多没有心理异状的病人，最后却跑到精神科医生的办公室里去探讨严格来讲属于身体方面的疾病。”

威尔瞥了豪斯一眼。冷冷地。再一次。威尔森紧紧闭上眼睛，试图伸出最后一根橄榄枝。“压力是最有可能的原因，”他同意道。然后转身，“豪斯。你继续坐在这儿，咱们就聊聊史黛西，要么我们就走吧。”

“我们从来都不是在聊史黛西。是你一直抱怨我不聊史黛西。”

“史黛西是谁？”威尔问。

“他一生挚爱，”威尔森解释道。“最近却把人家给推开了。在说服对方为了他抛弃丈夫之后。”

“自我毁灭倾向与成瘾性是有相互一致性的。通过消除来源于人际关系的所有快乐源头，你巩固了神经通路对多巴胺的已确立的反应性、并且增强了对缓解措施的需求程度，”莱克特讲解道。

豪斯翻了个白眼。“当你把别人的秘密告诉给陌生人知道，这就是下场，”他对威尔森说。“难怪我是你唯一的朋友。”

“你不是我唯一的朋友，豪斯。”

“那就说一个其他名字出来。前妻们不算，同事也不算。”

“怂恿其他人疏远他们其他的人际关系同样是成瘾性的典型表现。你与自己的孤立唯一的交流方式是驱使你周围的人去复制它，创建一种反社会假象——但只是假象。”格雷厄姆详细说明道。

“噢，瞧瞧是谁在说话呀。‘我表现得像个不偏不倚的、睿智的、怪人之王来掩饰我身上天知道什么毛病’先生……”豪斯一边说，一边向威尔走过去。

威尔森插到两人中间。“好吧，我们要离开了。现在。”

“你试试，”豪斯说。

威尔森确实比豪斯以为的要灵活许多，又或许只是运气而已。他向前一扑，敏捷地从豪斯手中夺走手杖。

“喂喂……你不能……”

威尔森紧紧握住手杖，走到门边打开房门。“豪斯。我又累又饿。我现在打算去机场，吃个三明治，然后回家睡觉。我还要带上你的拐杖。那么，你现在爱干嘛就干嘛好了，装作什么都不在意。跟往常一样。”

有那么一会儿，豪斯思考了一下如果他留下来会发生什么事。格雷厄姆大概不至于到想揍他的地步。或者会也说不定？莱克特医生解决了这个难题，他上前一步，再次变得优雅到完美。他握了握威尔森的手。“请你转告丽萨一切都好。我等不及在明年四月的筹款活动中见到她了。”

威尔森僵硬地笑了笑。“她知道豪斯医生能够做到多让人讨厌。”

“我肯定她知道，”莱克特赞同道。“让人讨厌不能形容其万一。”

“你睡过她了，”豪斯说。

“豪斯，”威尔森警告道。

然而莱克特给了豪斯一个最完美的笑。“是的。”

“你耍我呢。”

莱克特眼神锐利。“是的。”

威尔森选择在这一刻离开。“威尔森，”豪斯喊道。他尝试从倚靠的病人扶手椅上起身，但他知道自己的脚步跟不上他。“威尔森！”外面的门关上了。

莱克特医生向豪斯伸出胳膊。“请吧。我送你出去。”

豪斯考虑了一下自己的抉择。其实没什么好选的。“你太好心了。”

人们总会主动帮这样的忙，然而通常结果会很尴尬。至少一半时间他需要将自己的体重完全压在对方身上。大多数人都会磕磕绊绊。但莱克特完全没问题。不只是没问题。他连瑟缩都没有。豪斯握住的胳膊就像船锚一样，肌肉纹丝不动、毫不费力地保持笔直。

走到门口，莱克特停下脚步。门外，威尔森站在人行道上，等待出租车。“我推荐美沙酮※1，”精神科医生说道。

豪斯瞟他一眼，“是吗？”

“你会好起来的。直到再次痛苦，”莱克特回答，“美沙酮对疼痛更为有效。”

“它的危险也不容小觑，而且还必须配合康复治疗。”

“自我给药并不受推荐，不过也不是不可行。我可以为你开处方，如果你想要。不用戒断计划。”

莱克特打开门，带豪斯下了门廊外的第一段台阶。“感谢带路，”豪斯说。“你为什么愿意这么做？”

一股寒风吹乱莱克特医生的头发，散落在他额头及头部周围。这一刻，他看起来仿佛一个经典镜头。无论是谁给莱克特做的特效和后期，豪斯希望自己能分一杯羹。“秘密是非常重要的。它们使我们得以凝聚，行走于大地之上，坚固到足以伪装坚强。”

“我不信任你。”

出租车到了。莱克特摇了摇头。“那就别信任我。”莱克特向威尔森的方向点点头，“不要将他拖下水。”

“我不会的，”豪斯回答。“你的秘密又是什么？”

通常来讲，回答应该包括一个微笑。但是莱克特似乎就爱打破别人的预期。他的面孔保持岩石般无动于衷，说道，“很快就不再是秘密了。”

-x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x-

莱克特医生回到办公室，发现威尔·格雷厄姆坐在躺椅上，包扔在脚边。“有些时候，知道自己没有那么扭曲感觉还挺不错，”威尔说，“或者至少，我想我将它隐藏得还不错。”

“成为精神科医生的好处之一就是，你将频繁遇到比自己更糟糕的人，在某种程度上，”汉尼拔说。他拿走豪斯医生用过的白兰地酒杯，给威尔取了一个干净的。

“我开始讲课时总是告诉我的学生们，我们所有人都幻想过杀死某人。这是一个非常寻常的念头。”

汉尼拔端着两人的酒杯过来，在躺椅末端坐下。“的确。”

威尔沉默着啜饮一口。“我想，不那么寻常的是，面对某个特定的对象时，会以难以解释的欢欣鼓舞享受这些念头。”

办公室里夜色已深。灯光发出温软柔和的光，几乎分辨不出环绕两人四周的阴影形状。“那么，我恐怕也同样不寻常，”汉尼拔答道。

威尔对着地面露出一个微笑。汉尼拔的笑容同样静静绽放。

“你正空腹饮酒，”过了一会，汉尼拔指出来。酒精的苦味让胃酸的感觉愈发明显，“新案子吗？”

威尔点点头。

“那我们可以晚饭后再谈，”汉尼拔说。这不是他第一次邀请威尔共进晚餐，可威尔一直都回绝了。

不过这一次，威尔身上有什么东西改变了。很难辨别到底——无论是什么——是终于放弃了，或是从废墟中崛起的崭新的什么。“好吧，好的。晚餐，”他说。

=完=

**Author's Note:**

> 译注:  
> ※1:美沙酮，同样是镇痛药物，成瘾性较弱。可用于脱毒（包括戒除维柯丁）治疗，但必须在得到严格控制的前提下使用。因其半衰期长，耐受和成瘾发生较慢，但不经控制只会延长痛苦，而不是戒除痛苦。


End file.
